A Perfect Game to Play
by LadyHails
Summary: Are they the bitter enemies L and Kira, or will they find that they are both merely Lawiet and Light trapped by their responsibilities to society? L acts on a feeling; Light thinks it’s all a game.
1. It All Began With a Red M&M

Title: A Perfect Game to Play

Fandom: Death Note

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, sexual content, adult situations, Yaoi, lemon/lime, may contain character death in later chapters.

Characters: L, Light

Parings: LxLight, LightxL

Summary: Are they the bitter enemies L and Kira, or will they find that they are both merely Lawiet and Light trapped by their responsibilities to society? L acts on a feeling; Light thinks it's all a game.

Spoilers: Yotsuba Arc, L's real name (not much of a spoiler)

Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. :looks around: Nor will it ever be. :hides it under pillow:

I don't own "Don't Cry Out", either.

AN: This Fanfic was inspired by "Don't Cry Out" by the Shiny Toy Guns…Lyrics at end. You might get a better idea of where this Fanfic is going…

The idea for this hit me about 12:50 am the morning before exams… so the first chappie is a bit short.

Oh, the title… if you can suggest a better one, by all means…

**Chapter 1: It All Began With a Red M&M**

The early morning light filtered into the large office through the wall of windows this Sunday morning. L had sent the task members home early the night before and informed them not to come in today. It was a holiday; L just couldn't remember which one.

All was quiet except for the harmonious taping of two keyboards and the periodic munching of M&Ms.

"Would Light-kun like an M&M?" L paused in his typing to offer the bowl to Light.

Light glanced over at L and then returned to his report. "No thank you, Ryuuzaki."

L pouted, failing to continue his work. "Light-kun does not like me anymore." L stated sadly.

Light turned to look at L, "What…" Light looked from the bowl of M&Ms to the pouting L who was staring at his bare feet. "Why would you say that, Ryuuzaki?"

"Light-kun has refused my offering." L stated as though he made any form of sense.

Light rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ryuuzaki, I don't like sweets, and you know this. This is why I never accept your 'offerings' and you've stopped offering them."

L fixed Light with his wide-eyed stare. "I've recently concluded that there is in fact only a 5 percent chance that Light-kun actually does not like sweets, a 27 percent chance that Light-kun only refused to spite me, a 32 percent chance that Light-kun does indeed like sweets, but is vain and like Misa-chan, does not wish to get fat, and a 42 percent chance that Light-kun is Kira and sugar must be the key to his down fall."

Light blinked. _What the… Is he serious?_ One could never tell with Ryuuzaki.

The fact was that L was only 98 percent serious.

Light frowned. "That equals 106 percent, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes." L stated dully, still holding out the bowl of M&Ms.

Light sighed. "Why does that equal 106 percent, Ryuuzaki?"

"The 42 percent chance that Light-kun is Kira and that sugar is the key to his down fall is only actually 36 percent, but the fact that I'm 78 percent sure that Light-kun is or was the original Kira, whether if the key to his down fall is sugar or not, raises that suspicion to 42 percent equaling the afore mentioned calculations at 106 percent." L finished dully and grabbed a handful M&Ms from the still extended bowl.

Light blinked yet again. "And here I thought you just pulled those numbers out of your ass." He mumbled.

"What was that, Light-kun?" L talked around the hand full of M&Ms he had just deposited into his mouth.

"Nothing, Ryuuzaki." Light replied, turning back to his computer. The bowl of M&Ms bumped his arm and retracted. Ryuuzaki shook it at him slightly as if trying to tempt Light with the movement of it. Light cocked an eye brow at Ryuuzaki who just continued to stare at him. Light looked down in to the colorful bowl of candy coated chocolate. He sighed and pulled out a red one. He popped it in his mouth and was surprised to find it wasn't as sweet as it was bitter.

L, seeing Light's reaction, said with a quiet shyness, "I thought that Light-kun might enjoy dark chocolate. It is more bitter, like Light-kun takes his coffee." L sat the bowl on the desk between the two of them, and then turned back to his computer. The office was once again filled with the sounds of typing.

Light allowed the chocolate morsel in his mouth to melt. _Why would get dark chocolate for me when he obviously prefers sweeter. Is he trying to prove that I'm Kira through my reaction of being offered M&Ms by my enemy? What? If I refuse aggressively I could be Kira. But if I refused politely he would also find a way to make me Kira. Does picking the red M&M making me Kira? Or does not picking yellow make me Kira. Damn it, I don't get it_! What kind of game is he playing?! Light stared at L while his thoughts swirled in his head. Panic slowly settling in his gut. _I shouldn't worry though. He's the best detective in the world; he'll realize he's wrong-_

"Is there something you wanted, Light-kun? Feel free to have more if you like." L said, not breaking in his work.

"Thanks, Ryuuzaki." Light replied, not quite sure what he was thanking L for. Light reached over and grabbed a few more M&Ms, and he could have sworn that he saw the corner of Ryuuzaki's mouth twitch slightly upwards.

Light turned back to his computer and pretended to re-read where he had left off. _He calls me his friend, believes that I'm a mass murderer, offers me M&Ms, and thinks sugar may help to destroy Kira…_

_I just don't get you, L._

AN

I'm aware that this chapter was short. That's what I wanted. It was going to be a one-shot, but I was listening to my Zune and I decided to alter the ending and have it be the first chapter to this story. I would really like feedback to continue with this or not.

I'm also taking request things you would like to see happen in this, such as one liners or even a smut scenario. And I'm taking request for one-shots on the side. If you'd like to leave a request, do so at the end of your review. Thanks. .

AN (Lyrics: "Don't Cry Out" by Shiny Toy Guns)

I don't get you

I can't forget what you've forgotten

All alone, I've never been so alone

Don't cry out

Cease fire

I was pretending

You're secret kiss of confidence was my escape

The perfect game to play

Don't cry out

Cease fire

10, 9, 8 and I'm breaking away

I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play

7, 6, 5, 4 and I'm all over you

3, 2, 1 and I'm having fun

Your fascination with naked walls of silken skin

With no conditions, I needed you to notice

That's all I wanted

Don't cry out

Cease fire

10, 9, 8 and I'm breaking away

I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play

7, 6, 5, 4 and I'm all over you

3, 2, 1 and I'm having fun (Repeat twice)

Don't cry out

Cease fire

(Repeat chorus until fade)


	2. Late Night Musings

AN: Thanks to my reviewers:

Shelimar2: I agree, and now I don't think it would let me quit if I wanted to.

Pink Feline: Yes, I think the first chappie was cute as well. I'm going to gradually lead into the darker themes.

And a thanks to Xurtan for adding this story to the C2 'Xurtan's Favorites'.

I made a very slight edit to chappie one during Light's thoughts after accepting the M&M.

**Chapter 2: Late Night Musings**

L sits in the bed in his usual manner balancing his laptop on his knees. He'd stopped typing hours ago and the Old English L screen saver is bouncing about the black screen. _What happened to him?_ L silently inquires. He stares sadly at the boy lying next to him, who had fallen asleep merely moments after falling, exhausted, into bed.

The daily routine has gotten easier with each repetition; Light is nearly able to stay up as long as Ryuuzaki wants, and he'd stopped complaining about it. L watches Light fight sleep at three and takes him to bed at four. They slowly walk up the stairs and into the bedroom they share. L sits on the bed and tempts his laptop out of sleep mode as Light strips down to his boxers and crawls under the covers. L never paid Light any attention during this time, but lately he finds himself pretending that he isn't looking.

He finds this revelation slightly disturbing.

L now watches Light deep within his REM cycle. Light's breathing is deep and gentle, and his eyes lids twitch periodically. L wonders what he's dreaming about. If Light is Kira; how can he sleep so peacefully? Is he evil for not being torn about his new extracurricular activity?

L has a few theories about Light being Kira. On one hand L wants Light to be Kira so badly he can taste it. It tastes of his favorite strawberry cheesecake. L finds this disturbing as well.

He wants Light to be Kira, because if Light isn't Kira then L is wrong; L is never wrong.

L wants Light to be Kira, because…because he can't think of anyone who could oppose him as beautifully as Light does. They are prefect opposites, yet so frighteningly similar.

If Light isn't Kira, L would want him to succeed him as L.

But he is…or was, and he can't, because L is never wrong.

Light's hair has gotten long during confinement and longer still while being unwilling chained to L, and it has taken on a reddish tint. L moves to brush a piece of bangs of Light's forehead, but stops. What if he'd forgotten? Light had changed during confinement. Not only had he become too thin and dirty, he had begun to act as innocent as he claimed to be. Something has changed with in this lovely boy and L imagines he is now in the presence of Light Yagami like he was before the taint of Kira had reached him.

The corner of L's mouth twitches upwards slightly in a sad smile. They could have been good friends. And thinking on it, yes, Light does occasionally show the childish idealistic beliefs that Kira possesses, but really, what made Light take his justice to such a level? L is so sure that the Light lying next to him at the moment wouldn't so much as point a gun at someone, much less send hundreds of thousands to an early death.

Is it the power of killing that corrupted the holder? Is it the Shinigami that influences the killer with its misfortune? Is it possible that Light would continue these killings if this power would full circle back to him?

Yes. L knows it without a doubt. Does that in itself mean Light is evil? Or was it only when he was actually killing was he evil?

L brushes the bangs out of Light's eyes anyway. Light's eye lids flutter and he sighs in his sleep, causing his naked chest to rise and fall deeply. His body, once a sun-kissed tan, has taken on a pale tinge. L wants to play tennis with him; to see him strong and proud again. He knows it's impossible. They've gone too far to go back now.

Light has lost weight. His shirts are slightly baggy and his pants rest low on his hips. L almost feels guilty…almost… but justice always has a price. L feels more guilty knowing that his 'first friend ever' will have to pay that price; whether it be with his life for being Kira or his sanity for trying to catch Kira.

L struggles to find a possible scenario. His instincts scream at him. Light doesn't remember being Kira. It's so simple. But it's impossible. Isn't it? L thinks that maybe Shinigamis do exist and this power to kill may be a super natural one. Light's memories left along with this power just like Misa's. Did they consciously decide to give up this power? Yes…the timing was too convenient.

L feels saddened at this discovery. He lets his fingers trail through his obsessions' hair, and the contact calms him.

L likes Light better when he's not plotting ways to kill him.

He doesn't want Light to become Kira again…but…he feels it. Deep within he knows it's inevitable. L looks hard at Light as if all the answers are etched into that angelic face…and maybe they are… Can L save Light from himself? Can he save Light from Kira?

He wants to try.

But L is worried. Kira still has hold here. He's deeply imbedded within his beautiful boy and L wants him gone, but it's not as simple as a cross and bible. L has never really believed in God anyway. But he believes in Light. If Light wants justice, L hopes he can help.

Light needs real world experience. Not everything is as black and white as he believes. The world is clouded in grey and it's not always beautiful, but it is truth, and nothing's more beautiful than the truth.

Does L want Light to remember his misdeeds? Can Light be cured of this evil if he doesn't understand what he's done? L doesn't want Light to go through that pain, but Light cannot heal if he has no wounds.

L's hand stills in Light's hair, and he's startled to realize that he's made a decision. He almost laughs. L's sure that Light's intentions were to get his powers back, his memories back…and L's going to help him.

_I'll never forget what you've forgotten._

L hopes he can save Light before his time runs out.


	3. The Descent of a False God

**Chapter 3: The Descent of a False God**

An: Thanks to all reviewers.

Pink Feline: It's supposed to be sad.

Subliminal Butterfly (cool name): I'm glad you're interested. I'm not sure about L's thinking style thought, I'm sure it can get better with practice. I try to update as soon as life allows…

Sweetheart Valery: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. L is planning on saving Light from becoming Kira, but he believes the only way to make this permanent is for Light to get his memories back after his beliefs has altered. This way, it will really it home all of the damage he's done.

AN: This chapter just didn't want to be written; I struggled through the whole thing. But after the many broken gnomes and ripped wall scrolls littering my floor, and of course, the many, many apologies to Mello (my lovely beautiful dependable laptop) for taking all the abuse I can give…it's finished. Chapter 3 is done and I think I love how it turned out. All 2,151 words of it? Wow, it felt like a lot more.

Soichiro had been glaring at him for hours now, L noticed. He was probably still sore about being kicked out of the office early and told not to return at all the next day. The rest of the team seemed to be refreshed from the small break, were as Soichiro seemed to be even more stressed than before.

L wonders how the Yagami family is fairing with their only son being a Kira suspect and their father being an obsessive workaholic.

L spun his chair around to face the team. The chain attached to L pulled at Light's arm, causing Light's chair to roll and bump into L's chair. Light grunted; his hands still stretched out in front of him from where he was previously typing. Light blinked at Ryuuzaki.

L stared back, "Oh, hello Light-kun."

Light just smiled and shook his head.

L turned to address the rest of the team who were watching L and Light most likely waiting for a fight. Light merely untangled himself from Ryuuzaki and slid back in front of his computer and resumed his work.

"Gentlemen," L began. "Most of you seem to be well rested after yesterday's holiday." L brought him thumb up between his lips. "Yagami-san, May I ask why you are not among the well rested?"

Light paused in his work to listen carefully, but did not turn around.

Soichiro stood and took a step toward Ryuuzaki, as if he'd been waiting to unload on him. "I want to know why you waste an entire day that we could be catching Kira!?" Soichiro yelled. "And if you were going to give the team a day off, why Light couldn't come home to see his family!?"

L chewed on his thumb for a moment. "Is it so important that Light-kun be home?"

Soichiro got red in the face and began to shake. "Is it important?! IS IT IMPORTANT?!"

Light saw Ryuuzaki's eyes widen by a fraction. He stood, "Enough." He said firmly, walking up to Soichiro. "Dad, stop it." L was dragged from his chair by the short chain, and he stood as far behind Light as he could without ripping either's arm off.

Soichiro blinked at Light, "But son-"

Light shook his head, "No, Dad, just stop. Ryuuzaki's doing the best he can with what we have. He doesn't need to give the team a day off, but he was being generous. If you can't appreciate L as a superior, if the stress is too much for you, then I think you need to leave."

Soichiro looked wounded. "But he treats you-"

"Like the suspect I am." Light interrupted softly, yet firmly. "He's the greatest detective in the world, and if he thinks that I'm Kira, then so should you."

Matsuda gasped from somewhere on the other side of the room, and Aizawa eye twitched in irritation. Mogi just stared neutrally at the scene.

"Light, son, do you mean to say that you're Kira?!" Soichiro asked panicked.

"No, Dad, I'm not saying that, but if it's a possibility you shouldn't rule it out so quickly just because you think you know me better." Light's eyes flashed with conviction.

Soichiro sighed, and looked at Ryuuzaki over his son's shoulder. "Ryuuzaki…"

L started at Soichiro. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I just…" Soichiro placed his hands on Light's shoulders. "Light, you're mother…she's not the same. She misses you…and Sayu…my god, Sayu hasn't spoken a word to me since she overheard why you haven't been home." Soichiro sighed again. It was a sigh of a defeated man. He was tired.

"Dad, don't worry so much." Light said. "Everything will be fine once we catch Kira."

"And when will that be, Light?" Soichiro let his arms hang at his sides.

Light smiled. "Soon. I've found a lead."

L's head snapped up from where he'd been looking longingly at his abandoned chocolate cake. "What lead?"

Light motioned for the team to follow him to his computer. "Here," He brought up a record of names, death times, occupations, and…benefits?

"Light-kun, what is this?" L peered over his shoulder.

"I've been recording every high profile death, and every criminal death." Light explained. "There've been a series of deaths within the corporate ring. I believe the criminal deaths are merely a distraction." Light 

brought up a website for Yotsuba Inc. "An unexpected death a week and each of them has benefited this company."

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

AN: There's a time skip here.

L took the Death Note between his index fingers and thumbs. He couldn't believe it. Everything they'd been working for, something as simple as a notebook. A name and a face was all it took. This supernatural object put the entire world in danger, and if L was as just as he claimed he would have set it on fire right then.

But he wasn't. A Shinigami stood just yards away from the helicopter and L had questions. Oh, Gods, did he have questions. This is how Kira killed. He understood now why it was so easy for Light. It wasn't real…or at least it didn't seem real. Even seeing the Shinigami couldn't make one understand the weight of their actions for using the murder notebook.

L watched Light, who was eyeing the Death Note curiously. "Come on, Ryuuzaki, let me see it." Light reached out for the note.

L pulled it away. "No."

Light jerked back as if he'd been hit. "What?!"

"Light-kun may not see the murder notebook."

"Wha- Why not, Ryuuzaki?! I've worked on this case just as much as you and I want to see it and the Shinigami!" Light yelled, lunging for the notebook.

L placed a foot on Light's chest and pushed the boy back. "I said 'no', Light-kun. I'm now 100 percent sure that you're Kira, and we cannot let this note fall into the wrong hands again."

Light glared at Ryuuzaki knowing he wasn't going to win this here. He slumped down into his seat and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Light-kun is very fetching when he's pouting." L told Light.

Light looked at Ryuuzaki in surprise and blushed; it took him a moment to realize that L was teasing him. Light resumed his pouting. A corner of L's mouth twitched.

"Watari," L spoke, back to business. "I need you and Mogi-san to escort Higuchi back to the lower levels of headquarters, please."

"Right." Watari responded. Watari and Mogi 'helped' Higuchi into the back of an unmarked police car.

"Everyone please return to headquarters. We will leave the NPA to do their job." L announced to the team.

Light's anger came back full force when they returned to headquarters. Everyone was gathered in the middle of the main office and discussing the Shinigami that went by the name of 'Rem' and the Death Note, neither of which he'd been allowed to see.

"Is there something wrong, Light?" Matsuda asked. "I figured you'd be happy that yours and Misa's names are cleared now."

Light glared at the overly cheerful man with that stupid smile on his face. "No, Matsuda, I'm not happy. My name is not clear, neither is Misa's and L refuses to let me touch the note to see the Shinigami."

Matsuda gasped. "Ryuuzaki, is that true?"

L looked up disinterestedly, "Yes."

Soichiro rounded on L and began to turn red with anger. "Why isn't Light's name cleared, Ryuuzaki?"

L glanced at him. "I'm now 100 percent sure that Light was the original Kira."

Chaos broke out at L's statement. Light blinked as he saw the notebook being lifted into the air by a seemingly invisible force. "Ryuuzaki," Light said, breathlessly.

L tore his attention away from the chaos and followed Light's attention to the notebook which had just disappeared through the wall. "Quite!" L yelled.

Everyone ceased because L never raised his voice.

"The Shinigami has just left with the murder notebook. Split up into teams and find it." L ordered. Everyone began looking around just now noticing the missing Shinigami. "Now!" L shouted again.

The team raced out of the room in different directions in search for the Shinigami. L dashed to his computer and hit the call button embossed with the old English W. "Watari! The Shinigami has disappeared with the notebook! It may be coming to kill Higuchi. Don't get in its way!"

"Ryuuzaki?" Watari replied a moment later, "Higuchi died of a heart attack three seconds ago. The Shinigami has been reduced to some form of sand I believe. The Death Note is still intact, however."

"Good." L stated. "Please send it back up here with Matsuda-san, and take care of Higuchi's body."

Matsuda's voice came over the speaker. "How did you know I was down here, Ryuuza-"

L ended the call and fell tiredly into his chair. Light was shocked to notice that Ryuuzaki wasn't sitting in his normal manner. He must not need his extra 40 percent, Light mused.

"Damn," L muttered closing his eyes.

Light blinked when L swore in English. He sighed and walked up behind Ryuuzaki and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"No." L replied. "I needed that Shinigami. I had questions."

"What do we do now?" Light asked, now lightly massaging Ryuuzaki's shoulders.

"We sleep." Ryuuzaki said. "We sleep and we come back tomorrow, we pull together all our information and form a new lead. We need answers."

The door opened and the team filed in slowly and defeated. Light pulled his hands back quickly and stepped away. L drew his feet up into his chair. Matsuda handed L the murder notebook, slightly proud that he was the one to do it.

L stood. Watari came in behind the investigation team and stood by the door. "Everyone should go home and get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

Matsuda frowned ignorantly. "But we caught Kira, isn't it over?"

Soichiro placed a fatherly hand on Matsuda's shoulder. "No, we're basically starting back at square one. Our two main leads are dead and our only evidence is now useless without their confession."

Matsuda gasped. "What do we do now?"

Light frowned. "We start over." He glanced at L, who was looking worse as the seconds ticked by on his silver watch. "Everyone should go home. I think we all need some rest after tonight."

Everyone glanced at L who looked even paler than usually. Soichiro glanced quizzically at Light. Light sighed and motioned everyone out the door. They got the hint. Finally.

Light moved to stand in front of L. "Come on, let's go to bed." Light gently took his wrist and began to lead him to the stairs.

"Wait." L stopped, and disengaged himself from Light. He walked back and picked the Death Note up out of his chair.

Watari frowned from beside the door.

"Watari." L said, and began to climb the stairs with Light. Watari followed behind them.

L opened the door to their bedroom. "Sit, please." L motioned Light to the bed, and Watari took his post beside the door once more.

"Ryuuzaki, what's going on?" Light asked, nervously.

"Light-kun," Ryuuzaki said. "I'm going to allow you to touch the murder notebook just this once."

"But the Shinigami's dead. What's the point now?" Light asked, and then mentally cursed himself. He really, really wanted to touch that note, though he couldn't identify were this urge came from.

"Because it's going to be locked away in a very safe place after this; the team will only be working with copies of the pages from now on." L explained.

"Oh, I understand. You don't want anything to happen to it."

"Yes." L hesitated. Did he really want this? No. He didn't. But it seemed to be the only way now.

L held the Death Note in front of Light in his unique fashion. "Please do not take it from me. Only grasp it."

Light licked his dry lips. Why was he so excited? He reached out a shaky hand and clutched the side of the Death Note.

Watari, refusing to watch the reawakening of the monster, turned his head slightly so he only saw L.

L watched closely as Light's eyes widened and his pupils dilated four times their normal size.

Light had nearly bit through his lip to keep from screaming.

When the flashes of memories and pain had ceased Light blinked. L turned away and handed the notebook to Watari who then left shutting the door solidly behind him.

L couldn't look Kira in the eyes tonight.

He switched off the lights and crawled into his side of the bed facing away from Light. He felt Light lie down next to him. No, not Light; Kira. His friend was gone, and he couldn't recall ever feeling so angry about being right before.

Sometime later that night, the monster that used to be his friend fell asleep; L curled protectively around his drawn up knees.

He'd never felt so alone.

AN: Just to clear up some possible confusion about L's motives…

L wanted to teach Light the truth about the world, about people…everyone has the potential to be a good person or a bad person. The only way to achieve real justice is to help the bad people before they are too far gone and let the law deal with the ones who are.

When Light finds the lead in Yotsuba L's plans are interrupted by preparations to catch Higuchi. L then decides to give Light his memories back because the team will most likely want to let Light touch the notebook; he's afraid that the dormant part of Kira in Light will force Light to get his hands on the Death Note if he doesn't touch it (like animal instinct). L's also planning something to reach Light. The way L views Light/Kira is somewhat like a dissociative personality disorder, with Kira in control and Light struggling underneath the surface.

Thanks. Please review.

Oh, what are your thoughts on Light's and L's relationship so far? When I finished writing this I seriously considered not making it yaoi and leaving it friendship. Then I decided to let it decide for itself. The odds of it being yaoi are still 99 to 1.

--

Preview

Chapter 4: In the Eyes of a God

Chapter 4 follows the same timeline as the second half of chapter 3, but it follows Rem the Shinigami and why she did what she did.


	4. In the Eyes of a God

**Chapter 4**

AN: Thank you, reviewers. You are truly appreciated.

AN: You guys know what hasn't even crossed my mind until now? Whether this story is going to have happy ending or not…that's usually one of the first things I decide. Just to be mean I'm sorely tempted to kill off all our characters and end it with Ryuuk laughing from the Shinigami realm with his little "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk." Just teasing. :Glomps Ryuuk:

This chapter follows the same timeline as the second half of chapter 3, but if follows Rem the Shinigami and why she did what she did.

**Chapter 4: In the Eyes of a God**

Human's are truly disgusting creatures.

Rem stands in a darkened room. The old man is questioning a sniveling Higuchi from across a table; a light is point directly at Higuchi effectively hiding the old man's identity.

Higuchi is in tears and saying that he didn't mean it. The Shinigami made him do it!

Disgusting.

The old man tries a different approach. "That's fine. What do you know about the second Kira?"

Higuchi attempts to peer passed the light at the older man. "I want a deal. I'll tell you who the second Kira is if you promise not to kill me."

Rem's eyes squint in anger. _Misa_! Rem leans to whisper to Higuchi. "If you hurt her, _**I**_ will kill you."

Higuchi panics. "NO! I won't tell!" Watari's shocked by the sudden change in the new Kira, and looks up at the Shinigami to ask what she said in time to see her disappear through the wall.

Rem is satisfied that Higuchi won't say anything until they offer him a better deal and some protection.

She's realizes the awkward pale human is their leader; hopefully she can get to him before the old man realizes what is going on.

Rem glides through the empty hallways of the large building. She hears Light's voice as she enters the room. A few of the men jump when they see her phase through the closed door.

She smirks slightly at this.

_Yes, humans you're correct in your fear._

Rem hopes that the awkward pale leader of these men is strong and sees through Light's act. She thinks that it would be better if Kira never came back. Misa would be safer that way.

Then Rem sees the way the awkward human is looking at Light Yagami when everyone else is looking away, and she realizes that she needs to act now.

This pale human isn't as strong as he appears in front of the others. He's breaking down and it's all Light Yagami's fault.

Rem doesn't know who to kill.

Her skeletal fingers twitch with the urge to write Light Yagami's name in the note, but Misa would be torn; she needs time to see Light for what he really is.

Rem wants to kill this awkward human just in front of her, blocking her from the note as well, but for a different reason. She wants to save this human from falling into the same trap that Misa had, for the same charm that Misa did.

Rem doesn't.

Misa is the only human that she's ever cared for. And there's this strange light in those dark eyes that hint that maybe he can beat Light Yagami at his own game.

Rem can see Light meeting his match in this human. He offers a challenge that Misa can't provide Light, and Rem hopes Misa doesn't get hurt by the game the pale human is playing with Light.

Rem waits until the full attention of the awkward pale human who answers to the name of Ryuuzaki is fully on Light Yagami. She watches as Light's eyes grow wide when she carries the Death Note away.

She knows she has to act now.

Rem is back in that darkened room with the old man and the blubbering Higuchi. She thinks she's made the right choice, because at least Light Yagami can hide the fact that he's disgusting.

Then she thinks that maybe that's why he's so dangerous.

It's too late to change her mind now, though, because her hand in moving across the page and the phone is ringing.

Higuchi falls forward onto the table, and as Rem slowly crumbles away she thinks maybe she should have killed Misa to save her from this disgusting world, and then Rem would have died along with her.

She could have protected Misa in death.

Rem curses herself as the pain racks her dead body. She thinks that the only reason for all of this is because Misa reminded her of herself when she was human.

Rem thinks that she herself is truly disgusting.

--

An: Okay, so this turned out better than I thought it would. I've been putting it off for so long, but it's here and I like how it turned out. What do you think?


End file.
